La reine des damnés
by Malaliaka
Summary: Après sa séparation avec Beck, Jade fais tout pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et continuer son chemin toute seule. Mais ses amis, sa famille, Morty, Ryder mais surtout et toutes son entourage en décide autrement. Retrouvez toute la petite nande de Victorious avec leurs hauts et leurs bas. Bade! Corrie! Cade Jandre et un peu de Jori *friendship*
1. Chapter 1

La Reine des damnés.

Chapitre 1: Hollywood art, mon enfer et ma rédemption.

Il est minuit passé quand je finis par m'endormir, lassé de rejouer les scènes de nos vies.

Il fait chaud, je me retrouve enlacée dans ses bras, ma main traçant paresseusement des petits cercles sur son torse.

J'admire son profil endormi grâce à l'éclat de la lune qui filtre entre les rideaux bleu pales de sa caravane.

Il est beau, mon amour, mon Beck.

Il me vient l'urgence d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son étreinte se resserrer sur mon corps.

Je le réveille doucement, a coup de petits baisers dans le cou.

Sa peau est chaude sous mes lèvres, je le sens frémir.

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, et ouvre les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

_Jade,prononce t'il de sa voix grave, groggy au réveil.

Je frissonne de plaisir, tout est envoûtant chez lui, de la profondeur de son regard a l'onctuosité de sa voix.

_Jade répète t il, plus doucement cette fois ci, sa voix comme atténué, lointain.

J'ai froid, je panique.

_Jade, réveille toi ma camomille me dit une voix familière.

J'ouvre les yeux, et reprend contact avec la réalité en tombant nez à nez avec ma mere.

_Maman je t'en prie va T en, je te rappelle que je me suis fais exclure.

J'ai pas école aujourd hui (ni demain, mais ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter de l huile sur le feu).

Ma mere se redresse, lèvres pincés au souvenir de mes récentes frasques à Hollywood Arts.

_Et bien figure toi que le proviseur a appelé, il annule l exclusion et il T 'attend dans son bureau à 9h pile.

Sur ces paroles elle sort, laissant ma porte grande ouverte. (Je déteste ça)

Je l'entend de l'escalier, sa voix fluette :

_Petit déjeuner dans 5 minutes ma Camomille.

Vous pouvez comprendre maintenant ma misanthropie et mes accès de colère régulière.

Le monde devrait se sentir fière que je ne sois pas devenue une meurtrière cannibale ou pire... fan des One direction.

Je me lève, bon gré mal gré, fatiguée et très sincèrement encore perturbée par mon rêve de la nuit dernière. La

Si je me concentre assez je peux réentendre sa voix appeler mon nom.

Ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis le jeudi noir un mois et 9 jours aujourd'hui. (Rien de tout ça n'est en aucun cas mélodramatique bien évidement)

Moi qui pensais que mes ardeurs nocturnes s'étaient calmées.

Ca fait bien deux semaines que je N ai pas eu des rêves semblables à celui ci.

Je me demande bien ce qui a pu enclencher ça.

C'est perdu dans mes pensées que je commence à me préparer.

Après une petite douche rapide, je me dandine jusqu'à mon placard et en fais coulisser la porte.

Je prend rapidement une petite robe noir, a manche courte, cintrée sur les hanches et destroy sur les bords et puis ma veste en cuir porte bonheur.

Mes précieux boots et un collant plus tard, je m'attèle a mon maquillage et coiffe légèrement mes cheveux du bout des doigts.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir fière de moi.

Jade West, sourire goguenard a l'extérieur et lamentable déchet ambulant a l'intérieur.

Je sors de ma chambre mon sac à dos négligemment sur mes épaules, volant une pomme sur la table.

Je rentre dans la petite Mercedes de ma mère côté passager, me tenant toute droite les jambes croisés, plus par automatisme que par soucis esthétique.

Ma mère démarre sans me regarder et on écoute distraitement les infos météo jusqu'au lycée.

Moi perdue dans mes pensée et elle sans doute inquiète pour l'avenir de l'enfant terrible que je suis.

Arrivée devant le lycée, je lui adresse un dernier signe de la main et me dirige tête haute jusqu'a l'établissement le plus côté de la côte Est.

La dignité, c'est tous ce qui me reste.

Je rentre par la grande porte, les conversations s'arrête à mon passage.

Ce n'est pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière fois, faute de mieux on s'y habitue.

"La reine des damnés nous fais honneur de sa présence" j'entends murmurer.

Je ne m'arrête pas, regarde devant moi jusque devant le bureau de Morty le proviseur.

Je rentre sans frapper, et m'installe confortablement sur le siège devant lui.

Il n'est guère surpris par mon attitude mais l'est plus pour ma ponctualité. (Une fois n'est pas coutume Morty, ne t'y habitue pas tu seras déçus. Pour le peu que ca me touche )

_Bonjour Morty, lui lançais je de ma voix la plus mélodieuse.

_Mademoiselle West, pour vous ce sera Mr Chapman répondit il.

_Voyant Morty, compte tenu de nos régulier tête à tête, je pense qu'on peu s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant.

Je souris à son expression impassible.

Grand, un peu guindé mais bien bâti.

Morty me rappelle plus un catcheur qu'un proviseur. (Entre nous, le crâne chauve n'aide en rien)

Monsieur Chapman est connu dans toute l'école pour être le modèle même de l'impassibilité et du sang froid.

Rien ne semble jamais venir à bout de son self controle et aucune emotion ne semble s'échapper de son visage.

Un masque de fer, agrémenté de sourcils drus, d'un front large et d'une mâchoire carrée.

Toujours tiré à quatre épingle, il s'assoit sur son fauteuil comme un roi siège à son trône.

Si il peut en effrayer certain, rien de tout cela n'a malheureusement d'effet sur moi.

J'affiche donc une expression ennuyé (mon expression par défaut) en attendant qu'il m'explique la raison de ma présence dans son bureau.

Un jour où je ne devrais pas être la, au vu de ma dernière incartade.

_Hier a midi, commença Morty, l'alarme a incendie à sonner dans tout le lycée.

Les élèves de l'école entière à dû être évacués et regroupés dans la cours. Deux voitures de pompiers sont arrivés sur les lieux, continua T il.

Affichant un air factice de pur surprise (Grand merci à Sickowitz) je le regardait intensément feignant un grand intérêt à ce qu'il me disait.

_Savez mademoiselle West combien de personne a du s'employer à faire sortir tous les élèves et ratisser chaque m2 de cet établissement en quête d'un quelconque incendie ?

Ne comptant ni les policiers ni les habitants rameuter par l effervescence ni les coups de fils affolés des parents d'élèves.

Pour découvrir en suite que c'était une mauvaise blague de votre part.

(Pour ma défense je ne pensais pas qu'on m'ai vu donc je pensais vraiment m'en sortir a bon compte. Chacun nos déceptions Morty).

Je baissa les yeux et me suis mise à étudier minutieusement mes jolies bottes. Plus pour feindre le remord qu'éviter son regard accusateur.

_Toute cette mascarade terni la réputation de notre école. Vous avez certainement compris pourquoi vous avez été mise à pied une semaine chez vous mademoiselle West.

Ca j'ai bien compris, et j'étais assez soulagée de ne pas venir au lycée une semaine. Ca m'aurait fais des vacances, loin des élèves à l'affut de mes moindres gestes, de mes amis attentifs à chacun de mes soupirs et loin de lui. (mais surtout loin de mademoiselle pommette saillante et sourire colgate )

Je continuais à scruter mes chaussures en attendant la suite. (Parce que c'est bien beau de nous faire un petit résumé de mes exploits, mais es ce que ca nous avance sur la raison de ma visite a Mortyland ? Non!)

_En agissant de la sorte, vous entaché l'honneur de l'école mais aussi de la communauté qui la compose.

Et vous exclure n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Au contraire, vous aurez peut être plus de respect pour notre école si vous vous investissez plus dans notre grande communauté. (Oh oh, je sens la douille arriver)

Je commençais à esquisser une forte opposition à ces propos quand son regard dur m'arrêta.

(Okay je suis aux antipodes de la société mais pas suicidaire).

Je me rassis donc aussi droite que possible , en anticipant ces prochains propos.

_Mademoiselle West, pour le reste du semestre vous êtes assigné au projet Audio visuel d'Hollywood Arts.

Projet créer par nos élèves pour nous élèves.

Le chef d'équipe du projet se manifestera à vous durant la journée.

En attendant vous pouvez aller en cours.

Je ne pu même pas émettre le début d'une protestation que je suis déjà jeter hors de son bureau.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, attérée par cette nouvelle.

Moi qui voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette école des enfers. Me voila bonne pour faire des heures supplémentaires après les cours avec une bande de geek au service de la communauté.

Es ce que je peux tomber plus bas?

Moi Jade West je suis profondément dans la merde.


	2. Chapter 2

La reine des damnés

Chapitre 2: Tournée manège.

Elle n'est pas la aujourd'hui.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de déception en dardant sa place habituelle comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Sa place habituelle, j'esquissa une moue de dérision à cette pensée.

Sa place habituelle est a ma droite, dans tout nos cours en commun depuis le collège, Jade West s'assit toujours à droite de Beck Oliver.

Elle est droitière et je suis gaucher, c'est tout naturellement que nos places respectifs on été établie.

Maintenant elle s'assied deux rangs devant moi à côté de Cat.

Et ne s'est pas une seule fois retournée en arrière depuis notre séparation quand moi je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de son dos.

Tori est a ma droite maintenant, elle est aussi droitière mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Que peut elle bien faire ? Es ce qu'elle a séché les cours ? Es ce qu'elle est malade ? Es ce que l'incident d'hier a quelque chose à avoir avec son absence ?

"Calme toi Beck, me fustigeais je. Tu demanderas à Cat dès que tu pourras et l'histoire sera réglé"

Sur cette bonne parole, j'essaye de regagner mon flegme habituelle.

Comme consciente de mon malaise, Tori me regarda l'inquiétude débordant ses yeux.

_Tout va bien Beck ? Me demanda t'elle en chuchotant

J'hochais la tete, essayant d'arracher mon regard a la place toujours vide de Jade.

C'est a ce moment précis que la porte à choisis de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une Jade à la démarche nonchalante, comme si il etait tout à fait normal et dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle arrive 30 min après le début des cours.

Elle s'entretint brièvement avec Madame Karienski notre prof de math , puis regagne sa place.

Comme si un poids venait de quitter mes épaules, je m'adossais un peu plus sur ma chaise les yeux mi clos feignant de m'intéresser au plafond.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de sortir ses affaires et je vois la moitié de son corps s'affaler sur la table.

Ce n'est pas commun de voir Jade dans cette posture, elle qui d'habitude se tient toujours droite comme un i.

Fatigue et lassitude semble émaner de son corps, il faut vraiment que je m'entretienne avec Cat à la pause.

Le temps s'étire, le cours de maths n'a jamais été aussi pesant de tout mon existence.

Je n'es pas noté une ligne, de ce qui a bien pu se dire dans ce cours fastidieux de deux heures durant.

Dès que la sonnerie sonne, je rassemble mes affaires et quitte la salle sous le regard ahuri de Tori.

Je me mêle sans mal à la cohue des couloirs ne perdant pas mon objectif de vue.

Sur le chemin je me suis fais arrêter par deux petites de première année gloussant et rougissant qui me demandèrent des conseils en art dramatique.

J'ai répondu du mieux que j'ai pu puis je m'en débarrassa, un sourire d'excuse au lèvres.

Les murmures fusèrent à mon approche, ne s'arrête que quand je tourne la tête dans leurs directions.

"C'est l'ex" "Il peut tellement avoir mieux que morticia" "Je me demande comment ils ont tenu si longtemps".

Je passe mon chemin, jouant l'indifférence quand intérieurement je bouts. Jade et moi ne devons rien à c'est rapaces. Jade et moi...

"Mais qu'est-ce qu elle fait bon sang" ca fait 5 bonnes minutes que je poireaute en face du casier de Cat, ne clignant presque pas des yeux de peur de la rater.

Après deux longues minutes à endurer les bourdonnements incessants des élèves à proximité. Cat arriva enfin dans mon champs de visions.

Malheureusement elle n'arriva pas seule.

Je la vois en grande conversation avec Jade, tournoyant et virevoltant autour de celle ci.

Mais en connaissant l'attitude de la jolie brune à mon égard dorénavant,je me poste bien en vue devant le casier de Cat.

Et ca ne manque pas, arrivée au niveau de son casier Cat s'arrête et me sourie de toutes ses quenottes.

Tandis que Jade continue son chemin , feignant de ne pas me voir.

Prévisible puisque nos rapport se limite a un bonjour et un bon appétit poli et froid a l'heure du déjeuner.

_Hello Beck, me lanca joyeusement Cat en ouvrant son casier.

_Cat, comment ca va répondais je le plus détendue possible. Tout en réfléchissant à mon angle d'attaque.

_Ca va mieux gloussa t elle, depuis que Jady est revenue. Je croyais fort qu'elle n'allait pas venir mais elle est la.

C est cool hein? Continua T elle tapant dans ses mains.

_Oui c'est tres cool, pourquoi crois tu qu elle n'allait pas venir aujourd'hui?

Elle ferma son casier et s'est remise à marcher vers son prochain cours.

En confiance tout à fais inconsciente de mon incursion dans la vie de Jade, elle continua ses explications.

_Et bien, c'est qu'elle me faisait penser à mon frère les jours des légumes au dîner, hier. Triste et enragé.

_Tu sais pourquoi ? Continuais je d'un ton léger en la poussant sans remord à la confidence.

_Et bien je crois qu'elle s'est disputé avec l' alarme à incendie répondit elle.

Après une petite pirouette, elle m'annonça que c'était son prochain cours et qu'on se verrai à la pause déjeuner.

Je lui souriait, tapotant sa petite tete rousse.

Et c'est en analysant mes precieuses infos que j'entra en cours de littératures.

La littérature est l'un de mes cours favoris.

Deja parce qu'il y a très peu d'efforts à fournir, vu que je connais à peu près par coeur tout les livres du programme de ce semestre .

Cela me permet de passer deux heures par semaines à glander au fond de la classe et ramasser quand même les meilleures notes.

La vie n'est elle pas belle ?

Non en effet elle ne l'est pas, ou plutôt elle ne l'es plus.

C'est fascinant de voir que tout mes pensées me ramènes à chaque fois à elle.

Moi Beck Oliver j'ai lamentablement merdé avec Jade West.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ **les personnages de Victorious ne m'appartiennent pas (Fort malheuresement).**

 **Salut, tout monde. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 de LRD. J'espere sincerement qu'il vous plaira. J'essaye de poster une a deux fois par semaine. Si voisbavez des questions sur l'histoire les personnages, ou si vous aimez l'histoire. Vous pouvez me laissez une petite review, ca me ferais enormement plaisir. Je vous fais pleins de bisous.**

La reine des damnés

Chapitre 3: Faible furie.

À mon énième soupir de la journée, Cat me regarda intensément et lâcha

_Tu devrais faire une sieste Jady, tu as l'air plus épuisée que Walter mon hamster. Et il est décédé le mois dernier.

_Ne m'appelle pas Jady marmonais je pour la forme. "Ca fait longtemps que je me suis habituée au marque d'affection venant de Cat, sachant que ca va faire 7 ans maintenant que nous sommes amis" (mais c'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi)

Je ne peux pas dormir continuais je, je n'arrive pas mon cerveau ne veut juste pas me laisser tranquille.

Je suis assez surprise de me livrer aussi facilement, a Cat, dans une queue, en plein milieu de l'asphalte café.

C'est que je dois vraiment être fatiguée pour baisser au temps ma garde.

Au moins avec ma réputation les gens n'ose pas tellement s'approcher de nous et les personnes qui pourraient nous entendre se trouvais à deux mètres de la.

(Oui des fois c'est commode d'être Morticia, merci à vous)

_Et bien quand mon frère n'arrive pas à dormir j'aime bien lui raconter des histoires d'amour me conseilla Jade

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, à la candeur de Cat. Les histoires d'amour est la principale raison pour laquel j'ai des nuits agités au mieux, et fais des nuits blanches au pire.

Nous avançons peu à peu dans la file et restons sur ses entre fait.

Cat décide de prendre une salade Cesar et une salade de fruit.

Je me contente d'un café noir deux sucres.

Et on part rejoindre les autres, à notre Table attitrée.

A la séparation de Beck et moi, les premiers déjeuners avec le groupe étaient assez maladroits.

Tout le monde voulait rester correcte et ne blesser ni Beck ni moi alors il était hors de question pour eux (nous) de nous séparer.

J'ai bien essayé de déjeuner seule mais je me faisais harceler par Cat et Rex ou pire des premières année tremblotant venaient me demander la peur aux ventres si je voudrais leur faire l'honneur de partager leurs déjeuners. (Mais que les gens sont masochistes de notre temps.)

Alors on a du s'arranger du mieux qu'on a pu, Beck et moi nous nous mettions aux extrémités opposé des tables et nos amis remplissaient le vide.

On est assez bien rodé après un long mois d'apprentissage.

Je suis assez fière de moi, en un mois pas une seule parole de travers, un seule regarde et où une seule remarque n'a franchis mes lèvres concernant Beck ou/et sa relation avec Vega au pommettes bien saillante.

Je m'installais donc à ma place habituelle, et m'affala de tout mon long sur la table.

J'écoutais distraitement les conversations, tout en sirotant mon café.

Un petit moment de calme dans cette journée qui a commencé d'une manière prodigieusement merdique.

André en face de moi, me regarde perplexe.

_Jade tu ne manges rien ? demanda t'il d'une voix incertaine

Je ne pris pas la peine d'y mettre les forme et émis juste un grognement d'agacement.

Morty a bien dit que le "chef d'équipe du projet" allez venir à moi dans la journée non ?

Ou est il ? Je l'attend de pied ferme pour lui botter le cul en remerciement de sa contribution a mon insertion communautaire.

André fini par abandonner le sujet je me relevais doucement pour vérifier qu'aucun petit nerveux à lunettes ne tentaient de m'approcher.

Je tendis discrètement l'oreille pour entendre le verbillage de Vega

_"bla bla bla premier rôle bla-bla-bla super contente bla Bla bla ca va Beck tu as l'air ailleurs ?"

Je tressaillis légèrement, si ils vont commencer à balancer des mots pleins d'attentions et d'inquiétudes l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne répondrais encore une fois de rien, l'incident d'hier n'est que la preuve de mon agacement.

Voila, ca m'apprendra à écouter les conversations qui ne me regarde pas.

Je sortis la pomme de mon sac, la nettoya un tout petit peu avec une serviette en papier et y planta mes dents rageusement.

J'imagine que c'est la petite tête dodelinante de Vega, quel extase d'y laisser la marque de mon courroux.

Cat me tira de mon fantasme en me secouant légèrement par les manches.

_Jady je crois que Sinjin a peur de toi.

Je regarde dans la direction qu elle pointait du doigt et vit en effet le petit brun debout à 3 mètres de notre tables, regardant indélicatement dans notre direction.

Se pourrait il que ? Nooooon.

Il est bien trop, bizarre pour ce genre de projets concrets.

Je choisis donc de l'ignorer complètement et repris une grosse bouchée de ma pomme. (je venais d'engloutir le lobe temporale gauche de Vega, quelle grosse perte pour l humanité)

_Jady il se rapproche, chantonna cat tout en mâchouillant sa salade.

En effet le petit Sinjin n'était plus qu'à un mètre de nous , ses cheveux collés à son front, il suait a grosse goutte.

Par pitié j'ai décidé de mettre fin à son supplice.

J avoue ce n'était pas de la pitié, je n'ai pas d'énergie aujourd hui pour manger les gentils enfants égarés.

J'en ai même pas assez pour combattre mes vieux démons intérieurs pour vous dire.

Je me levais donc prestement et me rapprochais de lui, avançant lentement pour voir sa réaction.

Je le vois déglutir et mais il ne bougea pas.

Je m arrêtais à un pas de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

_Tu me cherches Sinjin ? Lançais je incisive

_Nnnoonnn hoqueta t'il paniqué...

Je froncais les sourcils, ce petit souriceau me faisait perdre mon temps. Je m apprêtais à partir quand une autre voix, plus grave, plus masculine m'arrêta.

_Je rêve minus, tu n'as toujours pas eu les couilles de lui dire.

Je me retourne prestement et fais face a Ryder dans toute sa magnificence.

Tee-shirt près du corps, pour épouser sa musculature, jeans tombant déchirés, veste militaire et boots de combats.

Ses traits comme sculptés dans du marbre se fendait en un sourire énigmatique.

Il avait l'air tranquille comme ca sourire au lèvres mais je savais à quelle vitesse ce sourire charmeur peut vite tourner en un rictus froid et implacable.

Son charisme n'a d'égal que son talent. Il est sans doute l'élève de Terminal le plus admiré et le plus craint d'Hollywood Arts.

Je souris amusée par son intervention .

_Ryder

_Gamine répondit il d'une voix égale.

J avançais d'un pas vers sa direction

_Aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour pour me chercher Ryder, crachais je.

En rien impressionné, il ne me gratifia pas d'une réponse, se tournant plutôt vers Sinjin

_je ne vais pas faire ton boulot merde, lui dit il.

_Jade le proviseur t'a confié à mes soins pour faire partie de notre équipe audio visuels pour promouvoir le talent de nos élèves et le prestige de notre école aux élèves eux meme mais au monde aussi à travers Slap, déversa ce brebis perdu d'une traite.

Il haleta les deux mains sur les genoux, pliés en deux comme si il venait de courir un marathon (qu'il aurait lamentablement perdu, bien évidement)

_Non, dis je sidérée, c'est toi le chef du projet ?

Sinjin se contentait d'hocher la tete

Je me retournais vers Ryder suspicieuse.

_Et toi quel est ton rôle dans cette "noble" cause ? Dis je non sans une pointe d'ironie.

_ Je suis sur le papier, collaborateur artistique répondit il toutes dents dehors.

Je froncais les sourcils, pas convaincus.

_Insertion social ? Demandais je

_Ouais répondit il calmement

Je ricanai imaginant la discussion entre Ryder et Morty.

_C'est pour quoi toi ? Demandais je

_Bagarre générale devant le lycée, répondit il l air débonnaire. Et toi gamine ?

_On a qu un an de difference alors tu te calmes avec les noms stupides.

Après une petite pause, j'admis:

_j'ai enclenché l alarme à incendie d'hier.

Il me ria ouvertement au nez après cette révélation.

Je me renfrognais en me dirigeant vers ma table.

_Hors de question que je m allies a une bande de nazes comme vous terminais je.

Puis plus déboussolée que jamais je me remis à siroter mon café froid (je déteste le café froid) affalée sur la table.

Une voix dégoulinante de sollicitude, m'interrompis dans mon art.

_Jade que tu voulais Sinjin et ... Ryder? me demanda Tori.

Elle est visiblement mal à l'aise rien qu'en prononçant le nom de Ryder.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et la regarda sans réellement la voir.

Dans une réalité parallèle je me serais levée de table et lui aurait rétorqué:

_Mêles toi de ton petit cul Vega!

Après lui avoir jeté le reste de ma pomme et peut être le fond de gobelet de mon café sur la tête. (Et sûrement la table elle même aussi)

Mais dans ce monde ci, dans la dure et cruelle réalité je me contentais d'une réponse brève avant de me détourner:

_Il cherche des collaborateurs pour son machin audio visuel.

Voila Jade, détachée et courtoise.

Si j avais été plus chaleureuse avec cette tête de jonquille, es ce que Beck serait rester avec moi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m attarder sur cette pensée car Ryder vient de se poster lourdement à ma droite.

_Ecoutes gamine, ni toi ni moi n'avions choisis de s'intégrer à ce projet, mais nous y sommes. Fais avec grogna t'il.

_A quoi joues tu Ryder, tu te fais avocat du diable maintenant ?

_Je ne serais pas là devant toi, si le ver de terre qui est la bas, n'était pas à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs rien que de penser à te contre dire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, répandre le désespoir et la terreur est principalement ma source de joie en ce moment.

_Pas mon problème Ryder, ajoutais je.

_Ce projet, m'aidera à compléter mon porte folio.

Je relevais un tout petit peu la tete, un tout petit peu intéressée.

Ryder est un artiste passionnée et très douée, le meilleur photographe documentaliste d'Hollywood Arts.

Intégré son porte folio est un luxe que peu de gens peuvent se permettre.

_J'aimerais faire de toi le modèle de mon dernier projet et c'est ce processus de création que Sinjin va immortaliser. Et utiliser pour son truc audio visuel.

Modèle pour le porte folio de Ryder ?!

En apparence ça n'a l'air de me faire ni chaud ni froid, mais franchement à l'intérieur je suis en feu.

_Puis c'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix, ajouta t' il.

Je me rembrunis, agacée par ce sentiment d'impuissance qui régent ma vie depuis quelque temps.

_Je vais y réfléchir lui dis je. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Et comme pour clore la conversation je me re affala comme une grosse baleine sur la table.

Dès que Ryder fut hors de porté, un brouhaha sans nom gagna notre table.

Entre Cat et Robbie qui n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles que je puisse penser refuser de faire partie du porte folio du grand motard.

André curieux de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas "le choix" que d'y participer.

Ou encore Miss Vega qui ne peut se décider si elle est inquiète ou exciter pour moi.

Seul Beck reste en retrait, mangeant calmement son sandwich.

Ses yeux croisa les miens, mon coeur rata un battement.

_Qui est ce Ryder ? Il ne doit pas être si talentueux que ca, j'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me blessa (M ÉNERVA CARRÉMENT) le plus, le ton dédaigneux qu'il a pris pour poser sa stupide question ou son attitude hautain.

Le calme revenait subitement à la table.

On ne se quitta toujours pas du regard et c'est le plus calmement possible que je m'exprima:

_Tu sais Beck, c'est pas parce que son talent ne se voit pas qu'il n'existe pas. Ryder fait parti de ses personnes qui ont choisi de ne pas afficher grotesquement partout son savoir, ni de se pavaner comme un pan dans les couloirs de l'école étalant à qui le demande ses esquisses et ses photos.

(Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. A cet instant je ne sais plus si je parlais de Ryder ou de moi.)

Qu'es ce qui te fais dire qu'il n'est pas important, qu'il n'est pas talentueux ?

Es ce que c'est sa manière de s'habiller ? Son attitude ?

Si il s'habillait comme un putain de mannequin chez vogue es ce que tu aurais eu moins de doute sur son talent ? Es ce que si il se comportait comme les bisounours il aurait été plus crédible pour toi ?

(Cette fois ci je ne pu m'empêcher de lui crier mon dégoût.)

Tu sais quoi Beck ?! Va te faire foutre.

Il n'a rien à te prouver, et ton avis il se le fourre dans le cul. (J'aurais peut être du m'arrêter une phrase plus tôt)

Je pris rageusement mes affaires et traversa la cour comme une furie.

Je suis rentrée chez moi à pied, doper par ma colère.

Et meme emmitouflée dans mon lit je n'ai toujours pas décoléré.

Je tapais rageusement sur mon Pearphone.

From: Jade West

To: Daniel Ryder

Je suis d'accord pour ton machin. Rdv demain devant mon casier.

J'ai éteint mon portable, je n'avais aucune envie de voir du monde.

Puis descendit dans le salon exorciser ma colère sur le piano.


End file.
